Ghetsis (Adventures)
Ghetsis is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the leader of Team Plasma. Appearance Ghetsis has red eyes and long, pale green hair, with two locks of it sticking out by his eyes. He wears a red eyepiece over his right eye for unknown means. He mostly hides his right hand among his robes. Black and White arc Ghetsis has two additional locks of hair, which slide down to his shoulders. Ghetsis wears a white robe, like his fellow Seven Sages, with an elaborately designed brown piece with blue rectangles above it, holding a two-toned cloak with eye patterns above his robe; the left side of his cloak is purple while the right is yellow. He wears brown loafers. The Team Plasma crest lays right below the collar of his cloak. Black 2 and White 2 arc Ghetsis wears a black cloak, with an eye pattern on them. Ghetsis also wears two yellow bracelets in his yellow hand, which he uses a cane, with the Team Plasma logo on it. Ghetsis also wears a pair of black boots. Personality Biography When N was young, he was adopted by Ghetsis. Ghetsis, sensing its power, let him be inside his room, and had abandoned and injured Pokémon delivered to N, who heard their tormented voices.B&W062: Homecoming Ghetsis, who gave N his surname, "Harmonia", simply adopted N as a tool to power up Team Plasma. His goal was to have N become the beacon of hope in Unova region, as a persona people could look up to and release their Pokémon, so nobody would stand against the organization.B&W063: What Really Matters Ghetsis had Anthea and Concordia raise N as a child. He also wanted N to become the king of Team Plasma when he fully grew up. Ghetsis also managed to convince the other six sages that people enslaved Pokémon for their own needs. Thus, Ghetsis ordered every sage to do a part of the plan to liberate Pokémon. When Zinzolin protested the task he was given, Ghetsis ruthlessly overrode his objection.B2W2007: Unforgettable Memories In a castle, Ghetsis showed a crown, and declared the one that would wear it would become the king of Team Plasma. N, wearing a mantle, approached Ghetsis, who crowned him. Ghetsos, declaring N as the king of Team Plasma, announced their mission to liberate Pokémon.B&W008: Listening to Pokémon After N was crowned as the king of Team Plasma, Ghetsis had him go on a journey to see how many people were mistreating Pokémon, to motivate him to liberate Pokémon.B&W050: A Wretched Reunion Platinum arc The Seven Sages started to rise in power in Unova region. The Interpol took note of their shady activites, and sent Looker from Sinnoh to deal with the situation.PT025: The Final Dimensional Duel XI Ghetsis was giving propaganda to the people around Unova region, that their Pokémon were unhappy to be ordered around, causing the people to release their Pokémon.B&W007: Letting Go Black & White arc Ghetsis appeared in Accumula Town in Team Plasma's campaign, in which he questioned the audience whether Pokémon were actually in harmony with people. He claimed that people were actually forcing Pokémon, and pointed out what the Pokémon's expression were when they were ordered to do something. Thus, he declared that his goal was to liberate Pokémon from being abused by their trainers. Many listened and released their Pokémon, prompting Black to become angry since most of the Pokémon were strongly attached to their trainers.B&W006: An Odd Speech Later, he regrouped with the sages, and asked the Shadow Triad where "king" was. The triad answered N was battling a trainer in Accumula Town, to which Ghetsis noted that N was trying to solve the unsolvable formula. Ever since Black started to interfere with Team Plasma's plans, Ghetsis studied his enemy a lot, and captured many strong Pokémon, who had the type advantage over Black's Pokémon. White explained to Fennel about Ghetsis and Team Plasma, to which the scientist claimed that people that enforced their viewpoints, by force, should not be trusted.B&W011: Battle at the Dreamyard However, N believed in Ghetsis' philosophy to save Pokémon from the people, which was his goal as the king of Team Plasma.B&W025: Gigi's Choice When he got the egg from Relic Castle, Ghetsis gave the egg to the Shadow Triad, as it hatched into a Larvesta. Ghetsis left the Seven Sages, accompanied by his Hydreigon to go "underground".B&W035: The Battle Within He snuck to the museum, following Black and Brycen, as the former unveiled a secret passage to the basement. As Black showed the Dark Stone, Ghetsis unveiled himself and has Eelektross attack Black, paralyzing him, while Brycen undisguised himself as a Team Plasma grunt. Ghetsis stated he was one of the Seven Sages, and thanked Black, for without his efforts, they couldn't have reached this place. Black struggled to get up, but failed, so the grunt and Ghetsis left him. Ghetsis flew on his Hydreigon to the Dragonspiral Tower. There, he apologized to N for making him wait, and gave him the Dark Stone, and watched as Zekrom unsealed itself. Ghetsis was also contacted by the Shadow Triad, who reported that they captured the Gym Leaders but Brycen, who escaped. Ghetsis didn't pay much attention to that, commenting that there was nobody that could stop them.B&W037: Finding Truth When Black woke up, he was reminded that Ghetsis and the Team Plasma grunt fooled him and took off with the Dark Stone.B&W038: Decisions, Decisions With the recent incidents of Team Plasma, Black swore to defeat the whole organization, as they were threatening the Pokémon League's opening in question.B&W043: Tooth and Claw The Seven Sages, as well as Anthea and Concordia, watched as N struggled to befriend Zekrom. The Seven Sages were concerned, as Zekrom inflicted pain on their king, but Ghetsis reminded N had to do this on his own, in order to be recognized as a hero. The other sages were sad, thinking ordinary trainers would capture Zekrom and think of it as their servant, and was why they thought of their goal to liberate Pokémon as noble.B&W044: The Cold Hard Truth Despite Team Plasma's villainous actions, the Pokémon Association decided to hold the Pokémon League, in order to bait Ghetsis and his organization to attend the tournament.B&W045: A Cold Reception Having defeated Alder, the Champion, N thought of the dream of his father - Ghetsis - to have all Pokémon live in happiness would finally come true.B&W049: Will the Truth Come Out? When Brycen went below the Pokémon League, Ghetsis confronted him and "welcomed" him. Later, Ghetsis went at the surface, when N's castle emerged from the ground. He and the Team Plasma sages confronted Black. Ghetsis declared by supressing the Pokémon League and defeating the Champion, Team Plasma had shown their Ideals to Unova region. As a final strike, he showed the Gym Leaders were crucified, to prove how worthless they were, and Team Plasma being victorious. He told Black that he could either save the Gym Leaders or face N, then had Hydregion attack him, showing he had neither option left: the Elite Four were battling the Hood Man, Iris and Drayden were protecting the spectators and Alder, the Champion, was nowhere to be seen. He declared there was nobody left to stop them. However, seven trainers appeared, who have encountered Black in his travels. Logan, Andy, Chris, Trish, Shoku, Jeremy and Geoff arrived to save the Gym Leaders.B&W060: Cold Hard Truth As Reshiram confronted Zekrom, the spectators cheered on, wondering which dragon would win. The Seven Sages were disappointed in these people, viewing the confrontation as a mere battle. Ghetsis called them foolish, and stated that they needed Team Plasma to direct them on the right path, and had to eliminate those that would stray away. Thus, the sages sent their Pokémon to battle the trainers, who wanted to rescue the Gym Leaders.B&W061: The Power of Dreams As the battle continued, Ghetsis slipped away from the battlefield, and went into a corridor inside N's castle. Ghetsis approached Black, and belittled his "pathetic" son, N, who was not worthy of sharing his surname, "Harmonia". Ghetsis explained his full name is Ghetsis Harmonia Gropius, and he was the one responsible to awaken N's ideals, which led to Zekrom unsealing itself from the Dark Stone. Ghetsis admitted that his real goal was not actually to liberate Pokémon, but to empower Team Plasma: N became the king and defeated the Champion, while Team Plasma captured the Gym Leaders. However, Ghetsis admitted he did not count on N acting as a real hero to confront Black and to get defeated. Still, Ghetsis mused to himself that his plans could still work if he got rid of the final obstacles in his way: he had Hydreigon attack Black to kill him. Black barely hold on, while Ghetsis knew he had little strength left to retaliate, and went to finish him off. He pointed out after the battle would be over, N would be recognized by the people of Unova as the king of Team Plasma, rather than finding out the truth about this battle. Moreover, the people would start releasing their own Pokémon, while those who would resist would be eliminated, all to conquer the region. Black wondered if N really knew of Ghetsis plan, to which he denied, as N was just a tool for his plans. Black resolved himself to counter attack, and managed to reach Musha, who blanked his mind to defeat Ghetsis' Volcarona and the rest of his Pokémon. Ghetsis started to walk away, displeased how quickly Volcarona was defeated. To finish Ghetsis off, Black had Costa use Stone Edge to surround him with stone pillars, thus preventing his escape. Ghetsis watched as Zekrom flew off, which caused Reshiram to seal itself. His friend's Beheeyem warped him out of the stone pillars, so he could admit his happiness to see Black getting sucked into the Light Stone, too. Beheeyem warped Ghetsis away, who hoped that he would never have to see Black ever again. Later, Ghetsis thanked his friend, the Hood Man, for helping him escape, and hoped they could work together even more. The Hood Man considered this possibility, and wanted to cooperate with Ghetsis, as long as he could continue his research.B&W064: A Difficult Parting Black 2 & White 2 arc Leo remembered Ghetsis and the other sages, while speaking to Blake about the incident in the Unova League two years ago.B2W2001: The Transfer Student Colress spoke to Ghetsis, who approved of his changes, all to prepare for a war against Unova. Zinzolin recalled how other sages spoke about Reshiram and Zekrom, but nothing about the third dragon, Kyurem.B2W2012: Cold Storage Battle Ghetsis halted Colress from attacking Blake, to whom Ghetsis introduced himself. Ghetsis reminded Colress they needed Zinzolin and ordered him to take Kyurem into the ship. Colress did so, while Blake went to arrest Ghetsis. However, Ghetsis had the Shadow Triad attack Blake, whose Keldemaru went berserk. With Blake distracted, Colress and Ghetsis went into the ship, the Plasma Frigate, which flew off.B2W2014: Therian Forme III Seeing Rood betrayed him, Ghetsis ordered Colress to capture him, knowing Rood had a reason for coming to Castelia City.B2W2015: Frozen World Finding out Whitley was the Team Plasma grunt he has been searching for, Blake explained one of his missions was to capture the Team Plasma sages, including Bronius.B2W2016: Flying Ship Upon seeing his "former" son approaching the Plasma Frigate, Ghetsis smiled. Colress went to confront N, but was stopped by Ghetsis, who wanted to personally confront N. Colress gave Ghetsis the remote to control Kyurem, and advised him it was not wise to easen up on battling his adopted son for sharing parental love. Ghetsis claimed he never had anything like that and mounted on Kyurem to attack N and Zekrom.B2W2018 Ghetsis and Kyurem continued fighting N and Zekrom, until a sphere appeared near them. That item, the DNA Splicers, transformed Kyurem, which allowed Ghetsis to seal N and Zekrom into a Dark Stone.B2W2019 Ghetsis was standing on Black Kyurem, formed from Kyurem and Zekrom. Colress became excited, and told him Black Kyurem had a much more powerful attack, and believed they could test it on Undella Town, a location they were approaching to. Thus, Ghetsis had Black Kyurem fire Freeze Shock, which froze the entire town. When Black went to attack with Reshiram, N stopped him, since he was atop Kyurem, who managed to use Fusion Bolt on Reshiram. Thinking it could be troublesome to let N spoil the absorfusion, he persuaded Ghetsis to do something about it. Ghetsis commented N wasn't even useful as a human shield, and the man pushed away his adopted son from Kyurem, letting him fall off.B2W2020 Ghetsis was atop of Kyurem, as they were going to the Giant Chasm. Colress was unsure why was Kyurem interested in that place, to which Ghetsis blamed him for not having full control over Kyurem. Colress was insulted by that, and claimed Ghetsis could simply exchange Pokémon with Zinzolin. As Reshiram, as well as Keldeo and its masters approaching them, Colress warned Ghetsis of the threat. Ghetsis suspected someone would come to stop them, and sent the Shadow Triad to intercept Keldeo, Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion.B2W2021 Alder used Bouffalant to battle Ghetsis and his Pokémon at the Plasma Frigate. Ghetsis later disappeared, leaving Alder and Bouffalant to wait for N and Whitley. Once Looker, Whitley and N arrived, Gigi found a secret entrance; N pressed a button, revealing a secret room where Ghetsis was located, which contained all of Team Plasma's "liberated" Pokémon. Ghetsis smiled, stating he was surprised to encounter N, who was still alive. Whitley was shocked to see so many Pokémon having been gathered, to which Ghetsis explained they were all the Pokémon that have been rescued from foolish trainers. N refused to believe that, since the trainers were manipulated and tricked into releasing their Pokémon. Ghetsis reminded it was N who orchestrated that plan. This time, N exclaimed he came to resolve his mistake: he came to listen to the Pokémon's feelings, and have them returned to their proper trainers. Looker demanded Ghetsis to stand down and be arrested, to which Ghetsis refused, since he would rather be defeated than his "dream" plan to go to waste. At that point, Kyurem fired an icy blast to hit the Plasma Frigate. N and Ghetsis survived the attack, but the latter was hanging at the edge of the Plasma Frigate. N tried to rescue Ghetsis, stating that he still loved him as his father. Ghetsis became surprised, as N was cold and abandoned before Ghetsis found him. He reminded despite their paths having diverged, he still cared for his father, and asked of Ghetsis to give him the cane. However, Ghetsis waved his cane, slamming N's face. Instead of accepting his charity, Ghetsis demanded of N, "the monster", to unhand him, much to others' shock.B2W2024 Pokémon On hand Gallery N the King.png See also *Ghetsis (anime) *Ghetsis (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Antagonists Category:Team Plasma Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Male characters